


Жду, когда начнётся моя настоящая жизнь

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: После официального снятия обвинений у Северуса множество планов на будущее — но ничто не идёт так, как задумано. Но, возможно, это потому, что у него уже всё есть?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Жду, когда начнётся моя настоящая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting for My Real Life to Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150290) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> Спасибо за бетинг замечательной Nyara.

На самой верхушке возвышающегося над Хогсмидом холма стоит маленький домик.

В нём нет ничего примечательного за исключением того, что он стоит совершенно один, за мили от всех остальных домов. И тем не менее, в посёлке о нём перешёптываются, вполголоса пересказывая друг другу красочные истории, почему никому никогда не стоит туда подниматься.

Это дом Северуса Снейпа.

* * *

— Я тут подумал — не зайти ли мне сегодня в лавку?

Северус поднял взгляд с посуды, которую как раз мыл в кухонной раковине.

— Зачем?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Просто чтобы чем-то заняться.

— Ты мог бы устроиться на работу, — заметил Северус. — Начать наконец-то зарабатывать на своё здесь проживание.

— Я мог бы, — согласился Гарри. — Но какое от этого удовольствие?

Северус ничего не ответил.

— Так ты не возражаешь, если я зайду? Было бы удобно. Ты сможешь варить в подсобке свои зелья, а я побуду за прилавком.

— Там никогда не бывает больше нескольких покупателей за день, — ответил Северус. — Ты быстро заскучаешь.

— Я не против, — возразил Гарри. — Я найду, чем себя развлечь. Можно вытереть пыль с бутылочек, вымыть окна...

Северус нахмурился.

— Зачем тебе всё это?

Поттер улыбнулся (и Северус его за это тихо возненавидел).

— Просто мне это кажется правильным. Так что, можно я зайду?

Северус поставил миску на сушилку для посуды.

— Если хочешь.

* * *

К удивлению Северуса, с Гарри за прилавком и впрямь оказалось довольно удобно. Северус мог спокойно работать в лаборатории, не страшась услышать звон наддверного колокольчика. Возможно, было бы не так и плохо, чтобы Гарри здесь находился. Возможно, Северус даже пригласил бы его прийти сюда снова.

В конце концов, именно так и получилось, что они с Гарри стали… кем бы там они друг другу ни стали. Четыре месяца назад Северус наткнулся в пабе на уже порядком набравшегося Гарри. Северус быстро присоединился к нему в достижении аналогично нетрезвого состояния, после чего присоединился к нему в переулке за пабом, где они занялись некоторыми взаимно приятными оральными действиями, а затем отправились к Северусу домой, чтобы перейти к ещё более развратным вещам. Прошло некоторое время — и Гарри просто… не ушёл.

Поначалу Северуса это озадачивало, но потом он пришёл к выводу, что вовсе не возражает. Как правило, Поттер ему не мешал, и Северус не мог не признать, что было приятно, когда по вечерам у него в постели находился кто-то ещё.

— Северус? — Гарри просунул голову в дверь лаборатории. — У тебя есть какие-то более сильные сонные зелья прошлого года? Не настолько сильные, как Напиток Живой Смерти, но что-то помощнее обычных снотворных?

— В закрытом шкафчике под кассой. Пароль — «Балфур Блейн».

— Спасибо, — кивнул Гарри и скрылся.

— И, Цирцеи ради, говори пароль тихонько! — бросил ему вдогонку Северус. — Последнее, что мне нужно — это чтобы кто-то из этих идиотов пробрался в мою лавку и украл эти зелья. А потом в их смерти обвинят меня.

— Я понял! — крикнул в ответ Гарри.

Покачав головой, Северус вернулся к помешиванию зелья Забывчивости.

* * *

— Знаешь, а у тебя тут начинает создаваться очень хорошая лавка, — сообщил Гарри.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей снисходительности.

— Никакой снисходительности, — возразил Гарри. — Ни капли. У тебя потрясающий ассортимент. Уж я-то знаю — я же протёр каждую бутылочку.

— У меня полно времени для варки новых зелий, когда в лавке нет покупателей, — отозвался Северус.

— Это точно. Но разве не здорово было бы, если бы покупателей стало чуть побольше?

— Честно говоря, Гарри, даже если ко мне больше не зайдёт ни один — мне плевать. Не то чтобы эта лавка оставалась открытой до конца года.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Северус, я знаю, что ты ищешь работу в каком-то исследовательском институте, но тебе не кажется, что ты мог бы… ну, не знаю… уделять немного больше внимания той работе, которая у тебя уже есть.

— Гарри, лавка с зельями всегда была лишь временной мерой, — объяснил Северус. — Для меня это просто удобный способ ожидания, позволяющий продолжать варить зелья, пока я ищу более перспективную должность.

— Да, но ты легко мог бы стать владельцем лучшей лавки с зельями во всей стране, если бы только приложил к этому чуть больше усилий, — ответил Гарри. — В смысле, твои зелья безусловно качественнее любых других, но твои покупатели… Северус, они же тебя _боятся_. И я не имею в виду страх перед грозным мастером Зелий, который снимет баллы за слишком шумное дыхание. Ты хоть знаешь, какие по Хогсмиду ходят слухи? Кажется, я уже слышал всё, что только можно, начиная от того, что на самом деле твои зелья это яды, и заканчивая тем, что ты варишь в своей подсобке младенцев.

Северус фыркнул.

— Северус, я не шучу. Это ощутимо вредит твоему бизнесу. Я не говорю, что тебе нужно становиться самым дружелюбным лавочником Хогсмида, но мне кажется, что если бы ты смог сделать так, чтобы люди меньше тебя боялись и больше уважали…

— Понимаешь, Гарри, именно поэтому я скоро и прекращу эту пародию на частный бизнес. Мои профессиональные успехи не должны иметь ничего общего с моим характером. Когда я устроюсь в один из многочисленных исследовательских институтов, интересовавшихся мной сразу же после моего официального оправдания — мою работу будут оценивать _исключительно_ по моим навыкам зельевара. Никому не будет дела до того, что мой характер кого-то там отпугивает.

Гарри потянулся, чтобы достать яблоко из стоявшей на кухонном столе миски с фруктами. Миска появилась в доме благодаря ему: яблоки Северуса не интересовали, а бананы он иррационально ненавидел, но Гарри настаивал, что не может жить на диете из рагу и колбасок.

— Знаешь, я не думаю, что ты хотя бы наполовину такой пугающий, как тебе кажется.

— Определённо. Поскольку тебя мне отпугнуть не удалось. С другой стороны, ты всегда довольно медленно соображал.

— Гад, — фыркнул Гарри, откусывая большой кусок яблока. У него по подбородку потёк сок, и Северусу подумалось, что, возможно, в этой его идее с фруктами что-то было.

— Иди-ка сюда, — пробормотал он, хватая Гарри за талию. При поцелуе Гарри оказался кисло-сладким на вкус, и Северусу захотелось поглотить его без остатка.

— В постель? — прошептал Гарри.

— В постель.

* * *

— Почта.

Северус стремительно прошёл мимо Гарри, торопясь на кухню. Сегодня в лавке выдался очередной относительно успешный день: Северус остался в подсобке, работая над своим экспериментальным зельем от ликантропии, а Гарри каким-то образом ухитрился продать рекордное количество зелий. Учитывая, что предыдущий рекорд составлял семь покупок, это было не таким уж и большим достижением, но оно всё равно стало приятной неожиданностью.

Конечно, на самом деле это не имело значения. Да, было бы неплохо получать дополнительный доход, позволяющий купить новые ингредиенты. Но помимо этого? Северус фыркнул. Даже если бы он заработал сегодня сто галлеонов, это меркло по сравнению с содержимым конверта, присланного институтом Дориана-Эллиота в Стокгольме.

— Что пишут? — спросил Гарри.

Северус быстро пробежался глазами по пергаменту.

_К сожалению... Уменьшение бюджета... Сокращение должностей..._

Северус скомкал письмо.

— Не важно.

Гарри почему-то избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Ты в порядке?

— Разумеется, — огрызнулся Северус.

— Я тогда займусь ужином, — сообщил Гарри. — Как насчёт карри с треской?

— Сгодится, — отозвался Северус. — Сгодится.

* * *

— Гарри, сколько флаконов зелья Немоты мы?.. О, чёрт.

Северус до сих пор не привык к тому, что в их лавке мог находиться кто-то, кроме него самого — ну а теперь и Гарри. Но каким-то чудом, в тот самый момент, когда он решил высунуться из своей лаборатории, лавка оказалась практически заполненной покупателями.

И все они уставились на него так, словно Северус был дикой венгерской хвосторогой.

— А, мистер Снейп!— воскликнул Гарри. — Рад, что вы показались. Господа, позвольте представить вам Северуса Снейпа, владельца «Зелий Принца». Это благодаря ему у вас у всех есть возможность купить настолько качественные зелья прямо здесь, в Хогсмиде.

Воцарилась тишина.

— Миссис Дженкинс? Кажется, вы хотели поговорить с кем-то насчёт адаптации рецепта противоугревой пасты для вашего сына?

Женщина, по-видимому являвшаяся миссис Дженкинс, широко распахнув глаза, отшатнулась.

— Да ладно вам, — солнечно улыбаясь, сказал Гарри. — Вы что, действительно верите во все эти нелепые сплетни?

— Он был Пожирателем Смерти! — выкрикнул какой-то мужчина. — Он убил Альбуса Дамблдора. Да только взгляните на него. Вы что, и впрямь думаете, что с него не станется нас всех отравить?

Зарычав, Северус прожёг его мрачным взглядом. Испуганно ойкнув, мужчина схватил за руку своего спутника и выбежал из лавки, звякнув колокольчиком.

— Я буду в подсобке, — отрезал Северус, распахивая дверь в лабораторию.

Последним, что он услышал, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, был убийственно тихий голос Гарри:

— Если кто-то ещё желает поделиться своей гнусной ненавистью к герою войны, спасавшему мне жизнь столько раз, что и не сосчитать — идите прямо ко мне.

* * *

— Чего именно ты надеялся добиться этим представлением?

Гарри продолжил шинковать морковку для говяжьего рагу им на ужин.

— Ты же не думал, что я стану молчать и позволю им и дальше тебя оскорблять?

— Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы ты меня защищал.

— Ну, кто-то ведь должен это делать! — голос Гарри повысился до крика.

— Поттер, — прорычал Северус. — Возможно, тебе трудно в это поверить, но я привык, что люди считают меня законченным мерзавцем. По большей части они правы.

— Но…

— Ты станешь отрицать, что всё сказанное тем человеком — правда?

— Ну-у, нет, — ответил Гарри, потирая виски. — Но они же не знают всей правды.

— Вся правда не имеет значения. Подробности не имеют значения. Я не из приятных людей, Гарри, и в прошлом я совершал отвратительные поступки. От этого никуда не деться.

— Но это же не значит, что тебе нужно продолжать всё по-старому.

— Прошу прощения?

— Просто мне кажется, что для тебя это такая замечательная возможность, — ответил Гарри. У него был такой вид, будто он хотел взять ладони Северуса в свои, но сдерживался. — Ты можешь начать совершенно новую жизнь. Ты не Пожиратель Смерти и не шпион. Ты — просто ты, Северус Снейп, гениально умный и невероятно храбрый мужчина, у которого впереди целая жизнь. У людей нет причин тебя бояться, и это лишь мешает твоему успеху.

— Я же тебе уже говорил, — возразил Северус, — я привык к тому, что люди меня боятся. Я знаю, что с этим делать. Чёрт, да мне это _помогает_. Я могу получить то, чего хочу, потому что люди меня боятся.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Но ты же мог бы получить настолько бо…

— А кроме того, какая разница, что меня боятся люди в Англии? — спросил его Северус. — Это совершенно не важно. Это — не моя настоящая жизнь. Ничто из этого. Мои лучшие перспективы — в Монако, Италии или Перу. В течение года я уберусь из этой чёртовой дыры навсегда. Так какая разница, что думают люди в Англии?

Гарри со свистом втянул воздух.

— Пойду поищу немного лука, — сообщил он, и быстро вышел из комнаты.

* * *

Следующим утром под лавкой их ждала целая очередь. Гарри пробормотал что-то насчёт гуляющего по округе кишечного гриппа и поспешил открыть входную дверь, в то время как Северус прокрался в подсобку через чёрный ход и принялся варить противорвотные зелья.

Со вчерашнего ужина Гарри держался тихо. Он явно принимал тот факт, что Северуса боялись, близко к сердцу — хотя Северус абсолютно не понимал почему. Какое Гарри было дело до того, что Северус людям не нравился? Гарри знал, что большинство людей Северуса ненавидело, ещё когда они только начали друг с другом спать. Сейчас это уж точно не должно было иметь значения.

При обычных обстоятельствах Северус бы как минимум час или два дулся по этому поводу у себя в подсобке, работая над запланированными на сегодня зельями, но день оказался настолько оживлённым, что вскоре Гарри позвал его помочь обслуживать покупателей. Северусу потребовалось ровно три минуты, чтобы понять, как сильно Гарри успел его разбаловать: в общем и целом посетители их лавки были непроходимыми идиотами. Северус работал молча, выдавая баночки и флаконы с минимально возможным взаимодействием с покупателями. Так было лучше для обеих сторон.

— Северус, тут какой-то мужчина хочет с тобой поговорить! — перекрикивая шум, сообщил Гарри. — Вон там, в красном плаще и цилиндре.

— Я немного занят, Поттер, — буркнул Северус, открывая шкаф с зельями усиленного действия. — Может, ты им займёшься?

Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Не то чтобы у него было на это время — только не тогда, когда каждый встречный (и его демонические отродья) просили у него ещё противорвотных зелий. Мерлин, такими темпами ему предстояло закрыть лавку пораньше, чтобы успеть сварить зелья на завтра. Но перед этим, разумеется, наведаться в Святого Мунго и наорать на бестолковых целителей, заставивших его пожертвовать своим ценным временем зельеварения, которое могло уйти на поиски средства от ликантропии — потому что никто из тамошних болванов не мог сварить простое Бодроперечное.

— Извините. Это вы Северус Снейп?

— Как будто кто-то ещё по собственной воле обоснуется в этой чёртовой дыре, — отозвался Северус, закупоривая флакон и вручая его пухлой ведьме перед собой.

— Я могу попросить вас уделить мне минутку вашего времени?

— Смотря для чего, — ответил Северус. — У меня в этой треклятой жизни осталось ограниченное количество минуток, и я бы предпочёл потратить поменьше из них, выслушивая, как у вашего ребёнка начались сопли в довершение к тому, что его вырвало той кошмарной едой, которой его накормила ваша супруга.

— У меня нет детей, мистер Снейп, — сообщил незнакомец. — Но, возможно, мы могли бы пройти в какое-то более уединённое место? У меня действительно есть дело, которое я бы хотел с вами обсудить.

— Хотя я польщён, сэр, я сейчас довольно занят. Не говоря уже о том, что это может обидеть вон того обаятельного джентльмена за прилавком, а мне нужно, чтобы он продолжал делать то, что делает, чтобы я мог хоть немного поработать.

Его собеседник сузил глаза.

— Что ж, хорошо. Разрешите оставить вам мою визитную карточку. Свяжитесь со мной, пожалуйста, когда будете не так… заняты.

Северус догадался, что прочтёт на его визитной карточке ещё до того, как незнакомец надел свой ярко-красный цилиндр и вышел из лавки.

_«Эмиль Дю Буа, глава отдела по подбору персонала, институт Зельеварения имени Жака Пьера Оливье, Монако»_

Северус закрыл глаза.

_Проклятье_.

* * *

— Ну, сегодня у нас уж точно выдался самый выгодный день за века, — сообщил Гарри.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — огрызнулся Северус. — Ты здесь ещё и двух недель не проработал.

Гарри приподнял брови.

— Извини.

Северус устало потёр виски.

— Всё должно было произойти не так.

Гарри ничего не ответил, но обвил его руками и поцеловал в щёку. И на какое-то мгновение Северус сделал глубокий выдох, расслабился, и позволил себе побыть в объятиях.

* * *

В дальнейшем неделя ничуть не улучшилась. Через два дня прибыло письмо, приглашающее Северуса поехать во Флоренцию для финального собеседования.

— Ну, это же прекрасно, — прокомментировал Гарри. — Разве нет?

Северус бросил письмо в огонь.

— У них обязательное требование, чтобы я оставался лишь теневым партнёром. Все зелья, на которые я оформлю патент, тут же станут их собственностью. Мне никогда нельзя будет публично озвучить место своей работы, — он горько рассмеялся. — Они хотят заполучить мои умения, но чтобы моё имя оставалось в тени.

— Ого, — удивился Гарри. — Они и впрямь могут так сделать?

— Ну конечно, могут, — прорычал Северус. — Только не нужно ничего говорить.

— О чём? — спросил Гарри.

— О том, что я сам во всём виноват, что люди не хотят иметь со мной дело, что моя устрашающая репутация оказывает мне плохую услугу, — дыхание Северуса стало частым и прерывистым, и он согнулся, обхватив голову ладонями.

— Ох, Северус, — выдохнул Гарри и тут же его приобнял. — Я бы никогда такого не сказал. Поверь. Я ничего так не хочу, как видеть тебя счастливым и успешным.

— У меня был план, — ответил Северус. Он знал, что говорит более отрывисто, чем обычно, что теряет над собой контроль — но он так чертовски устал, что его это даже не волновало. — Как только с меня сняли обвинения, я составил свой план. Я собирался отсюда сбежать. Я собирался наконец-то начать жить так, как хотел, получить ту жизнь, которую я, чёрт подери, _заслужил_. Но каждый день, каждый треклятый день я просыпаюсь — и ничего не происходит.

— Ш-ш-ш, — Гарри погладил его по плечам. — Что-то происходит прямо сейчас. Я это чувствую.

— Скоро, — пробормотал себе под нос Северус. — Очень, очень скоро.

* * *

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Витам. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Стоящий перед прилавком мужчина пожал Гарри руку и, взяв свои покупки, повернулся к выходу. Но затем он увидел стоящего у входной двери Северуса и сделал нечто ужасно странное.

Он поклонился и без единого слова вышел.

— О чём шла речь? — спросил Северус, снимая плащ. Похоже, все сидели по домам, оправляясь от кишечного гриппа, потому что сейчас лавка совсем пустовала.

— О, дочке мистера Витама нехорошо. Целители говорят, что ей нужно пропить лекарства ещё один месяц. Так что мы просто обсуждали разные подробности.

Северус кивнул.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Гарри расплылся в улыбке и взъерошил волосы ладонью.

— Ну, кому-то же нужно было открыть лавку, пока ты отсутствовал из-за своей утренней хандры.

— Ты же понимаешь, что на самом деле ты здесь не работаешь? — уточнил Северус. — Я тебе не плачу за то, чтобы ты сюда приходил и управлялся с лавкой.

— Мне не нужны деньги, — ответил Гарри.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — Северус уже много раз задавался этим вопросом: почему Гарри подскакивает ни свет ни заря, чтобы пойти с ним в лавку, почему терпит его перепады настроения и вспышки злости, почему так отчаянно упорствует в том, чтобы лавка стала успешной, когда у самого Северуса не получается сподобиться хотя бы на самый слабый энтузиазм.

Улыбка Гарри слегка померкла, но у него в глазах оставался отблеск какого-то чувства. Северус не мог точно определить, какого, но знал, что его не стоило недооценивать.

— Это важно, — сообщил Гарри. — Я хочу здесь находиться.

Северус кивнул.

— Ну, тогда за прилавок.

— Как обычно, — ответил Гарри и его лицо снова просветлело. — А ты будешь в подсобке?

— Да, — подтвердил Северус. А затем, повинуясь импульсу, перегнулся через прилавок и легко поцеловал Гарри в губы.

— М-м-м, — сказал Гарри, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Осторожнее. К такому недолго и привыкнуть.

Северус лишь фыркнул и скрылся у себя в лаборатории.

Гарри всегда был малость сумасшедшим.

* * *

Резко охнув, Северус проснулся. Тяжело дыша, он сел в кровати, пытаясь унять своё судорожно колотящееся сердце.

Спящий рядом Гарри заворочался.

— Сев-рус?

— Спи дальше, Гарри.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — Гарри подвинулся, чтобы к нему прижаться. — Ты дрожишь. Кошмар?

— Нет, — прошептал Северус. — Это был прекрасный сон. Ужасающе прекрасный сон.

Гарри сжал его ладонь.

— Что случилось?

— Я победил, — ответил Северус. — Я всего добился. У меня было всё. Карьера. Публикации. Награды. Жизнь, вдали от всего… _этого_. А потом я проснулся, и…

— И? — очень тихо спросил Гарри.

Северус покачал головой.

— Ничего. И ничего. Я всего лишь здесь.

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри. И погладил его по щеке, вовлекая в долгий нежный поцелуй. Северуса это немного удивило. Обычно Гарри ждал, чтобы Северус сделал первый шаг, хотя в последние несколько недель он стал смелее. Ласковые прикосновения, лёгкие поцелуи, мягкие касания ладони, когда они проходили друг мимо друга. Ничего нарочитого, ничего шокирующего, но Северус всё чаще и чаще понимал, что Гарри стал частью его жизни. Чем-то постоянным. — Как насчёт того, чтобы сегодня мы думали только об этом, Северус? Просто будь сейчас здесь.

На какой-то очень коротенький миг Северусу стало любопытно, последует ли за этими словами продолжение, добавит ли Гарри к своей просьбе «со мной» — но тот лишь снова его поцеловал.

_Просто будь._

* * *

На следующий день Северус не пошёл в лавку. Не потому, что злился, или был разочарован, или просто не хотел там появляться. Скорее потому, что с прошлой ночи у него, не переставая, шла кругом голова, отчего он чувствовал себя малость утратившим контроль. Все его мысли, все его страхи, и желания, и мечты, неслись по спирали, словно торнадо, стягиваясь в воронку, чтобы сфокусироваться на одном…

_На чём?.._

Поэтому вместо лавки Северус целый день просидел у себя на кухне, потягивая чай и пытаясь во всём разобраться — но не смог прийти ни к одному толковому выводу. Он знал лишь, что чувствовал себя как-то иначе — и что это могло всё изменить.

Он как раз стоял над чайником, ожидая, пока тот засвистит, чтобы можно было заварить себе девятую чашку чая, когда увидел, что по холму взбирается какой-то человек, направляясь прямо к его дому.

Северус быстро выключил огонь и вышел наружу. За исключением Гарри, к нему сюда никогда никто не приходил. Он знал, что говорили о его доме обитатели городка и не прилагал никаких усилий, чтобы их в этом разубедить. Его вполне устраивало одиночество. Страх этому способствовал.

— Кто вы такой? — крикнул он, доставая волшебную палочку. — И что вы здесь делаете? Что бы вы ни продавали, мне оно не нужно.

Человек откинул капюшон и Северус узнал его ещё до того, как он представился.

— Меня зовут Августус Витам. Я недавно приходил к вам в лавку.

Северус кивнул.

— Я вас помню.

— Моя дочь очень сильно заболела, — сказал Витам, — но у меня не было денег на необходимые ей зелья. Я поговорил с вашим коллегой — мистером Поттером? И он сказал, что вы настояли на том, чтобы продать мне их по сниженной цене.

Северус моргнул. Он никогда ничего подобного не говорил. Чёрт, да если бы Гарри его спросил, он бы, скорее всего, отказался. Но Витам даже не собирался замолкать.

— Я по-прежнему собираюсь когда-нибудь выплатить вам их полную стоимость. Но пока что я бы хотел отдать вам вот это, — сообщил он, вручая Северусу корзинку. — Моя жена обожала варить зелья. Её больше нет, но мы поддерживаем её огородик в таком же отличном состоянии, как пока она была жива. Я собрал для вас образцы почти всех растений, что у нас там есть — надеюсь, этот маленький подарок продемонстрирует, насколько сильно я ценю ваше понимание.

Северус заглянул в корзинку: та оказалась заполненной зельеварческими ингредиентами, которых ему с лихвой хватило бы на неделю.

— Как ваша дочь?

— Спасибо, уже гораздо лучше.

Северус кивнул.

— Это хорошо, — и нахмурился. — Вы же понимаете, что могли бы просто оставить это в лавке.

— Мистер Поттер сказал, где вас можно найти, и я хотел поговорить с вами лично, — ответил Витам. — Мне нужно было поговорить с человеком, который спас мою дочку.

— Сюда никто не ходит, — заметил Северус. — Большинство людей слишком боятся.

— Мне нечего бояться, — отозвался Витам.

Северус приподнял бровь, и тот издал смешок.

— Я слышал местные слухи, да, — сказал Витам. — И читал газеты. Но всё, что я увидел — это очень талантливого Мастера зелий, который пожалел бедняка, — подавшись вперёд, он пожал Северусу руку. — Я надеюсь, что вы останетесь с нами очень надолго, мистер Снейп, — и, снова набросив капюшон, Витам развернулся и побрёл спускаться с холма.

* * *

Когда Гарри вернулся, Северус так и стоял на том же месте.

— Тихий день, так что я закрыл лавку пораньше, — сообщил Гарри, а затем улыбнулся и легко его чмокнул. — А кроме того, мне начинало становиться одиноко.

Северус не стал говорить, что для Гарри не должно было быть никакой разницы, учитывая, как редко Северус появлялся в главной части лавки теперь, когда Гарри взял на себя работу за прилавком.

— А у тебя сегодня было что-то интересное? — спросил Гарри.

— Заходил мистер Витам, — ответил Северус.

— О, правда? — Гарри казался слегка нервничающим, но совершенно не раскаивающимся. — И как дела у Антонии?

Ответ Северуса прервала несколько ошеломлённо выглядящая сова, сбросившая ему на голову толстый конверт. Гарри подошёл его поднять и быстро пробежался глазами по адресу.

— Это из Перу, — сообщил он, протягивая письмо Северусу. — Поздравляю.

Северус не стал с ним спорить — конверт был слишком толстым, чтобы содержать что-либо, кроме бумаг с официальным предложением работы. Убрав письмо в карман мантии, он обхватил лицо Гарри ладонями.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил Северус.

Гарри недоумённо нахмурил брови.

— В смысле?

— Я торчу здесь уже несколько лет, ожидая и выжидая, когда произойдёт _что-то_ , что меня отсюда забрало бы… и ты остался. Со мной. Почему?

— Думаю, мне просто показалось, что тебе нужен кто-то рядом, — ответил Гарри, вскинув подбородок.

— Но что насчёт тебя? — не унимался Северус. — Ты живёшь у меня дома, готовишь мне ужины, работаешь в моей лавке, терпишь мои перепады настроения… что ты можешь надеяться от всего этого получить?

Уголки губ Гарри приподнялись, складываясь в не совсем улыбку.

— Мне кажется, я это уже получил.

— Ты это уже получил, — повторил за ним Северус. — А если я поеду в Перу, у тебя оно останется?

— Северус…

— Ты же понимаешь, что это всё изменит, — продолжил Северус, и взволнованность у него в голосе удивила его самого.

— Не обязательно, — ответил Гарри. — Только если ты этого захочешь.

И мир Северуса вдруг прекратил вращаться, а сам он понял, что находилось в эпицентре урагана, угрожавшего свести его с ума в течение всего этого дня.

— Ты мне нужен, — прошептал он. — Ты — мой… ты помогаешь мне удержать равновесие. Ты — мой…

— Твой что? — спросил Гарри.

Северус покачал головой.

— Я так ждал, чтобы жизнь забрала меня для чего-то нового, что даже не заметил новую жизнь, ждущую меня прямо здесь. Мою, если только я этого захочу.

В этот раз у Гарри на лице появилась настоящая улыбка.

— Я пытался тебе это сказать.

— Пытался, — признал Северус. — Но мне нужно было увидеть это самому.

— И что ты увидел? — спросил Гарри. Теперь у него сияло всё лицо, и Северус знал, что Гарри хочет его поцеловать. Эта мысль очень радовала.

— Тебя, — ответил он, гладя Гарри по щеке. — И дом на холме, который — в ясную погоду и при нужном освещении — можно разглядеть из нашей лавки в Хогсмиде. Это больше, чем я мог надеяться когда-нибудь получить… Наверное, именно поэтому я никогда об этом и не мечтал.

— Ого, — с восхищением отозвался Гарри. — Напомни мне послать мистеру Витаму записку с благодарностью.

— Это не мистера Витама я должен благодарить, — ответил Северус. И наконец-то сделал то, что хотел сделать весь день, с того самого момента, как ушёл мистер Витам: поцеловал Гарри. Их поцелуй был страстным, сладким и полным обещаний — и Северус удивился, почему никогда не понимал этого раньше.

— Так значит, решено? — спросил Гарри, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Ты и впрямь остаёшься? Ты действительно хочешь остаться?

— Если только ты останешься здесь вместе со мной, — ответил Северус, кладя ладони к Гарри на талию. — Возможно, сегодняшний день и принёс с собой немало озарений, но я не уверен, что готов справиться со всем этим сам. Мне бы не помешало немного больше… _руководства_. Если ты согласен.

— Ну конечно, — Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке, и у него в глазах зажёгся тот старый опасный огонёк, заставивший Северуса полюбопытствовать, что он задумал. — Я бы не отказался от этого ни за что на свете.

Облегчённо вздохнув, Северус привлёк Гарри в свои объятия и ещё раз поцеловал.

Эта новая жизнь была не такой, как он планировал.

_Она была лучше._

_~Fin~_


End file.
